O Início de uma nova era em Berk
by Sayra
Summary: Uma nova era veio a Berk. Astrid e Hiccup são o casal preferido de toda a ilha, mas uma nova personagem irá mexer com a relação. O que será feito da paixão de Hiccup e Astrid? Será que irá sobreviver? Ashley, a amiga de infância dos dois, irá ter um papel importante nesta aventura. Fiquem para ver.
1. Capítulo 01

**Olá a todos! :D**

**Sou uma rapariga que adora escrever e há pouco tempo, revi o "Como Treinares o teu dragão" e decidi criar uma fanfiction.**

**Os nomes são diferentes do português do Brasil, mas vocês descobrem pela maneira de cada carácter.**

**Este capítulo é pequeno, género de uma introdução, mas irei colocar o segundo capítulo maior!**

**Espero que gostem. :D**

* * *

Durante várias gerações, Berg, a grande ilha de vitoriosos viking, fora um local de batalha entre homens e dragões. A paz naquele lugar estava longe de se concretizar, até que um dia, Hiccup, o filho do grande chefe, apanhou um fúria da noite e o medo por estas maravilhosas criaturas, tornou-se na maior amizade que alguma vez poderia existir naquele lugar. Cinco anos se passaram, desde a grande mudança na ilha e agora, os dragões eram a melhor companhia daqueles vikings.

- Tu só podes estar a gozar, Hiccup! – uma voz suou pela grande academia, bastante zangada.

- Não. – respondeu, secamente.

- Compreendo que, quando eras um puto de 17 anos, poderias ter ideias dessas, mas com 22 não imaginava. – ripostou a mesma voz.

- Olha, senão quiseres, podes dar meia volta e ajudares o meu pai com os casamentos e a dar nomes aos filhos dos aldeões. Afinal, és muito boa nisso, sabias?

Foi a gota de água. Um Slap foi ouvido e um portão batido com força.

- Foste duro, Hiccup! – resmungou o Perna-de-Peixe.

- Ultimamente, não fazemos mais nada senão discutir. – respondeu, suspirando.

Os seus olhos verdes concentravam-se em ajustar a cela no Desdentado que não parecia muito contente com as repentinas discussões que Hiccup estava a ter.

- Tu ama-a! – disse Perna de Peixe, secamente.

- Que disparate. – Hiccup abanou a cabeça – Tu sabes de quem eu gosto, meu!

- Tens a certeza? Posso não ser muito inteligente, mas sou muito bom a observar. – Perna de Peixe virou-lhe costas e beijou Molenga no focinho – Hiccup, todos nós sabemos que tu e a Astrid poderiam vir a ter um possível relacionamento, mas a realidade é outra.

Hiccup suspirou. Astrid, oh sim, a Astrid, o grande amor da sua vida, porém esse amor veio a desvanecer com o tempo. Os treinos, a academia, as tarefas de um suposto chefe mais tudo o que poderia aparecer pelo caminho, afastaram-no de Astrid em relação ao seu profundo sentimento. Tornou a suspirar. Nunca pensou que poderia obter tantos problemas com as miúdas. Como adorava poder voltar atrás no tempo, após ter derrotado o grande dragão.

Hiccup regressou as suas tarefas, afastando o pensamento para as coisas que tinha que ensinar aos amigos.

* * *

Sayra-Chan ~


	2. Capítulo 02

**Olá novamente! Aqui fica o 2º Capítulo. **

* * *

Ashley sabia que Hiccup era uma cabeça dura desde sempre. Mesmo em pequeno, queria as coisas à sua maneira e nem ela nem mesmo Astrid conseguiam fazê-lo mudar de ideias.

- Eu juro que o irei espancar.

Ashley chegou perto do grande salão e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, encontrava-se Estoico e Bocarra, debruçados sobre a grande mesa redonda, perto da lareira. Discutiam qualquer tema.

- Olá! – disse Ashley, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Oh, bom dia, Ash! – cumprimentou-a, Estoico sorridente. – Vieste-me ajudar hoje foi?

- Exato. – respondeu, secamente. Sentou-se numa cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Não me pareces muito contente, querida Ash. – exclamou Bocarra, preocupado.

- Oh, mas isso tem uma explicação razoável, meu querido Bocarra e juro por Thor, o deus sagrado, que assim que tiver hipóteses, eu mato o Hiccup. – um punho, bateu sobre a madeira fortemente.

- Lá vamos nós. – Estoico revirou os olhos. – Que foi que o meu filho fez desta vez?

- A idade passa por ele, mas a cabeça continua como um puto de 17 anos. – Ashley bufou – Estou farta das suas manias, Estoico. Eu não sou nenhuma cadela a seu cargo e garanto que se você não o avisar, eu mesma lhe parto o focinho.

- Credo, miúda! Tanta agressividade. – disse Bocarra, coçando o queixo com a mão-gancho.

Ashley suspirou profundamente. Já não aguentava as boquinhas odiosas de Hiccup. A Principio tudo bem, ainda era tolerável, mas passado um tempo tornaram-se desrespeitosas e abusivas.

- Tenho de ter uma conversa com o meu filho. – declamou Estoico, cofiando a barba.

- Será uma perda de tempo. Qualquer das formas, eu estou aqui para fazer os meus deveres e não para me recordar de Hiccup.

- Ah é verdade! – Estoico virou-se para os papéis que tinha na sua frente e agarrou num, dando a Ashley. – Seria uma grande ajuda se começasses por fazer esse casamento. – Passou-lhe um papel. – Estão ai todas as coisas que precisaras para a organização.

Ashley passou os seus olhos pelo papel e viu carradas de tarefas. Eram imensas, mas conseguiria fazê-lo.

- Para quando? – perguntou

- Daqui a 3 dias. – respondeu Estoico – penso que seja o suficiente para conseguires todas as coisas. Também podes pedir aos teus amigos para te ajudarem se for o caso.

- Não, obrigado! – respondeu, secamente. – Não quero o Hiccup a interferir nas minhas tarefas e muito menos os outros. – levantou-se, enrolando o papel e guardando no bolso das suas calças. – Senão precisam mais de mim, estou de saída. – dirigiu-se há porta e saiu.

O dia já ia avançado e a noite caiu sobre Berk. Hiccup arrumava umas coisas na academia antes de prosseguir para casa.  
Durante todo o dia, não viu Ashley por ali, o que o surpreendeu. Talvez tivesse mesmo ido ter com o seu pai e agora ajudava nas tarefas que lhe foram atribuídas.

- Hiccup! – Astrid chamou-o. Entrou na arena junto com a Tempestade.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou-a.

- Sabes da Ashley? – perguntou numa voz preocupante.

- Não a vejo desde de manhã, porquê?

- Não está por casa. – respondeu – Precisava de um favor seu e não me abriu a porta.

- Talvez ainda esteja a terminar algumas tarefas – disse Hiccup num encolher de ombros. – O meu pai não é brando nas tarefas que pede. – riu-se.  
Astrid duvidava. Sabia como a relação com Hiccup a afetava bastante e quando discutiam, ela fazia de tudo para descontrair e retirar a raiva dentro de si, o que fazia com que ela aceitasse tarefas para a manter distraída dele.

- Bem, pode ser que volte mais tarde para casa. Bom Hiccup, até manhã. – Astrid despediu-se e seguiu, junto com a tempestade, para casa.  
Com aquilo tudo, Hiccup ficou preocupado. Conhecia desde muito pequenos, sempre conviveram juntos e sabia como Ashley ficava quando discutiam.

Acabou de arrumar o resto das coisas da Academia de Dragões, e montando em Desdentado, sobrevoaram há procura de Ashley.

[Continua...]

* * *

**Espero que gostem! :D**


End file.
